This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of footwear conventionally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from any suitable material(s) to receive, secure and support a foot on the sole structure. A bottom portion of the upper, proximate to a bottom surface of the foot, attaches to the sole structure. Sole structures generally include a layered arrangement extending between an outsole providing abrasion-resistance and traction with a ground surface and a midsole disposed between the outsole and the upper for providing cushioning for the foot.
The upper may cooperate with laces, straps, or other fasteners to adjust the fit of the upper around the foot. For instance, laces may be tightened to close the upper around the foot and tied once a desired fit of the upper around the foot is attained. Care is required to ensure that the upper is not too loose or too tight around the foot each time the laces are tied. Moreover, the laces may loosen or become untied during wear of the footwear. While fasteners such as hook and loop fasteners are easier and quicker to operate than traditional laces, these fasteners have a propensity to wear out over time and require more attention to attain a desired tension when securing the upper to the foot.
Known automated tightening systems typically include a tightening mechanism, such as rotatable knob, that can be manipulated to apply tension to one or more cables that interact with the upper for closing the upper around that foot. While these automated tightening systems can incrementally increase the magnitude of tension of the one or more cables to achieve the desired fit of the upper around the foot, they require a time-consuming task of manipulating the tightening mechanism to properly tension the cables for securing the upper around the foot, and when it is desired to remove the footwear from the foot, the wearer is required to simultaneously depress a release mechanism and pull the upper away from the foot to release the tension of the cables. Thus, known automated tightening systems lack suitable provisions for both quickly adjusting the tension of the cables to close the upper around the foot and quickly releasing the tension applied to the cables so that the upper can be quickly loosened for removing the footwear from the foot. Moreover, the tightening mechanism employed by these known automated tightening systems is required to be incorporated onto an exterior of the upper so that the tightening mechanism is accessible to the wearer for adjusting the fit of the upper around the foot, thereby detracting from the general appearance and aesthetics of the footwear.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.